


A New Start, A New Family

by ZombieSpacePirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSpacePirate/pseuds/ZombieSpacePirate
Summary: Modern Star Wars Rebels. Kanan Jarrus moves to Lothal to start a new life, one he's been wanting for awhile. On the first day he meet's the whole crew, even the Ghost Boy. After learning about the Ghost Boy Kanan and the rest of his 'family' try and win over his heart. Join them on the adventure to a new start.-There is no edit-





	1. Orange and Green?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone~!  
> Please Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels

Kanan POV

I brought the rest of the boxes from the truck into the house. I finally was able to get my own place and hopefully soon start a family. I smile at the thought of little kids running around everywhere.

I moved to the outer part of Lothal city. Where it was much calmer and more...fresher? I lived in the city for about 2 years and during that time I never got used to the noise and routine cause it was always different everyday. So I started saving up the first year but thanks to my two roommates, Alex and John spent it all on alcohol. If I ever have to move back in with roommates I'll make sure to keep all my personal stuff locked in a safe. Hopefully that wont happen...

The house was pretty decent. 2 full baths

and 1 half and 3 bedrooms including a master. What was weird was there was orange everywhere. On the walls, in the bathroom, the appliances, even the sidings. Just lines of orange everywhere. It wasn't the yucky kind of orange it was the kind you see during fall. So it didn't bother me. It actually looked quite nice.

I started unpacking some boxes that I knew I will be using for the next few days.

"Shoot!" As I was unpacking a box I noticed some glass ware was broken. I knew I was going to have take out for a few days but I didn't want to spend any money on new things.

I scavenge through the broken pieces to find any survivors. The only things I found was my lucky coffee cup, which was luckily not broken and the plate I made for Depa. I smiled at the plate I made for her as a thank you gift for taking me in. She would never used it but that was because she did't want to ruin it. I put it too the side and picked up the box with the broken plates and cups.

I walked to the garbage to throw the box out but as I was about to turn around I heard yelling from the house across the street. I look and see the door bang open. I saw a man who looked in his late thirties stormed out of the house to his truck, kicking anything in his way.

I flinch as he drove straight into the garage door. Ow, that's gonna cost a lot. I watch as he backs up and drives away down the street. I look back to the house and see a women walking out the house towards the garage.

I run over to the women who was ex aiming the garage.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and my heart stopped when I saw her beautiful green eyes.


	2. Boo

Kanan POV

I run over to the women who was ex aiming the garage.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and my heart stopped when I saw her beautiful green eyes. Her face was so beautiful, so perfect. Her voice snaps me out of the trance I was in.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. That was my ex-boyfriend." She said as she pointed in the direction her ex went.

"He just got...well angry."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I look at the garage and cringed at how it looked.

"Aren't you at least the bit worried about that?" I say pointing to her broken garage.

"No, not really this isn't the first time he's done that." She say's as she looks at it.

"That jerk." I whisper to myself. She somewhat heard me and giggled.

"So what's your name cowboy?" She says as she smiles at me.

"Kana- wait, did you say cowboy?!" I asked in surprise

"Maybe." She say as she laughs a little.

I guessed I looked shocked a bit cause I see her trying to hold back a fit of laughter. I ignore the cowboy...thing and continued greeting myself.

"Kanan Jarrus." I say as I held my hand out.

She smiles as she shakes my hand.

"Hera. Hera Syndulla." I smile as we shoke hands.

"I'm guessing your the one who just moved in from across the street?"

"Yep." I say

"I'm surprised." She asked as looked towards my house.

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"Nobody have lived in the house for, what 70 years?"She must of know my confusion on my face as she continued.

"From what I heard when I moved her 5 years ago from the people around here, they said that house was the home of Elisa Lam and Patrick Lam. Both were married for 57 years I think." She begins walking towards my house with me following behind.

"The people said they were invited to a house party here for moving into the neighborhood, they went and well...only a few people came out of the house. Some okay and some in...body bags." She say's as she stops right in front of my lawn.

I gasped. She turns around and continues talking.

"That was the first time people actually came out of the house. The very first time people went nobody came out. Everyone thought they left the neighborhood or in any possible way vanish...people believed they were possessed or devils from hell. The way the house looked and how everything looked. They lived here longest and never did anyone ever see them."

"But the house looks completely new and-" She cuts me off.

"They needed to clean it, fix it up or they wouldn't be able to sell it."

"That's why it was so cheap..." I whispered to myself.

"When one of the reiliteres went in to check on the married couple they found the house empty, coated in dust. They tried ways to contact the owners but there was nothing so they decided to put the house up for sail."

...

"Well, I got to go to work so I'll catch up with you later?" She ask as she tuns to me. I could only nod as I kept looking at the house.

"Bye!" I hear her say as she walks back to her house.

I could only stand there and keep hearing that story running through my head.

...

Please god, give me a sign that story wasn't true.

As I inched my way to the front door my lights suddenly go on, I look around and stop to see a figure in window.

"NOPE!" I yell as I run to my truck and drive to a hotel near by.

There is no way I'm stayer there!


	3. Ice Cream, You Scream, We All Scream!

Kanan POV

I couldn't sleep a wink. My mind kept going back to the the figure in the window, and the story Hera told me about the the couple who just...vanished.

I shivered at the thought. Why? Why did it have to be my house.

I exited the hotel and made my way to my truck.

"At least it's day time. Lot's of sunlight and a lot less scarier..." I said to myself. I stopped right next to my truck. I did not want to go back there. Maybe I could sell it? But I signed a 2 year contract on it...damn it! I hoped into my truck and started to drive to the um...the haunted house.

On my way there I saw a convenience store named In & Out and decided to get something for a quick meal. I parked and got out of the truck, as I exited I notice something ran by me really fast. I look in the direction it went and notice it was a person.

"Kid, the next time I see you I'll make sure your face becomes a painting on the wall!" I hear someone yell at the person. I look to see a teenager covered in what looks to be purple slush.

She must of sense me staring at her as she turns to me and say's "What you want cowboy!"

...

"Nothing ...Barney." I say as I walk past her. I stop at the door and listen for any signs if she was going to attack or not. I heard no heavy breathing, no sounds of slush dripping, the hair on my neck stood straight as ever. I glanced behind me real quick only to notice she wasn't there.

Phew.

I walk in and look around the store to find something I would like, something that I could eat without cooking it or cutting. I don't want the microwave to explode or the knifes to start flying everywhere.

No! Don't think like that! Ghost aren't real! I tried telling myself.

I pick up a bag of FUNIONS and a Chicken Burrito for lunch with some Ice Sweet Tea. And some Poptarts for breakfast. As I walked to the front to check out I notice the big mess of purple slush on the floor.

"Hasn't been cleaned yet." I didn't really care if it did get cleaned up or not, I just don't want people slip and break there skull open.

I proceeded to the front of the store and went to the counter.

I begun to put my stuff down when a bug hand started grabbing stuff and scanning the items. I look up to see a tough man with purple hair and big muscles, must I say if I had to pee I would of peed my pants right here, right now.

"Morning" I say to him trying to be on his good side for an unknown reason.

He doesn't reply. I took that as a 'Leave me alone or I'll break your nose punk' kind of way.

As he was scanning the items my mind wonder to Hera, her beatuiful smile, her big green eyes and the way she walked.

I must of daydream a little bit more than I attended when the cashier or big dude I call him started calling me.

"Sir...Sir...Sir!"

"Ah! Sorry! How much?" I asked in panic.

"$10.76" He say's. I fish out my wallet and grabbed a $20 dollar bill out and handed it to him.

"You new here mate?" He say's as he grabs the $20 and gets the change."

"Yep. How did you know?" I asked in curiosity

"Never seen a cowboy here before, and I been working here for 5 years." He say's as he smiles at me while handing me the change.

"I ain't no cowboy!" I half yell at him.

"Ya sure mate? You sound like one too." He say's smiling even wider.

Grrrr. I had enough with the cowboy stuff.

"What? gonna draw your cowboy guns one me?" He said while pretending to be scared.

"I might, I was born in Texas and I have papers that say I can carry my guns anywhere with me, even out of state." I say smiling.

"Ha! You bluffing." He say's eyeing me.

"You sure?" I say reaching towards my pocket.

All funny business was gone. I see him eyeing my hand as it goes into my pocket.

I smiled.

"YAHH!" I yell.

He jerks back at the sudden action and hit's his head on the pole behind him.

"Why you little!" He yells as he rubs his head.

"Bye!" I say quickly with a smile and ran out the door but of course only to run into the girl covered in slush.

"Going somewhere, cowboy" She smiles.

"I ain't a cowboy!" I yell angrily as I march to my Truck and hop in only to hop right back out.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!"

I look at my seat to see a big scope of Chocolate Ice Cream now mushed.

"Hahahahah!" I turn around to see the girl and man laughing there asses off.

I smile as I get in ignoring the ice cream seeping through my pants.

"Until next time laddies." I said as I drove off. In the distance I can hear the big dude yelling how he is not a lady.

"Well, this is going to fun."

A Few Minutes Later (You read that in the voice from sponge bob didn't you? xD)

I arrived at the haunted house. Stop! It is not haunted! I look at the house from the drive way still in my truck.

"It wouldn't hurt to eat in here right?" I asked myself.

I don't care about the ice cream situation right now but I knew if I don't change soon and clean the seat it will stain both and these our my favorite pants.

After minutes of deciding if I should or should not I finally got out of the truck and slowly made my way to the door.

I turn the nob to find it still unlocked.

Shoot! I forgot to look it last night!

Then I ponder on the story Hera told me, if the whole town knows then no body would think twice going in here.

Stop thinking it's haunted Kanan! I told myself.

I entered and casuionly looked around.

Nothing was out of place from what I remembered.

I set the food down on the table and went straight to the box marked 'CLOTHS' I opened it up and looked for a pair of pants.

"Sweet!" I say as I found a pair. I took them out of the box and laid them out. I wen't back to the box to find a pair of boxers as well.

What? the ice cream may of soaked through my underwear as well...

As I found a pair I started to get undressed.

A few seconds later. (You got the voice stuck in your head now don't ya? XD)

I put on the fresh pair of boxers and pants and tossed the dirty ones into an empty box, I'll wash them later...

I go and sit at the table to eat my 'late' breakfast. What I didn't know was happening was Hera sneaking up behind me to scare me.

"Boo!" I scrambled out of my chair drooping the food in the process.

"Stay back you ugly beast!" I yell as I cover my face with mt hands.

"Now, I don't think it's nice to call a lady an ugly beast." I hear a girl voice speak. I remove my hands from my face to see Hera smiling.

"Hera!" I say as I stood up rather quickly.

"I thought cowboys were fearless?" She say's as she walks over to me.

"I am! Wait, no! Yes! I don't know..." I say covering my face once again from embarrassment.

"Hahah! Don't worry Kanan dear." She smiles as she speaks to me. "I'm here to protect you from the ugly beats." She say's.

I blush. "I-I-I don't need p-protection!"

"Looks to me ya do" She smiles wider.

"Do not!"

"Then where were you last night hm?" She asks

"I-I was...um...garbing more stuff...?"

"Sure you were." She goes and sits at the kitchen table, I walk towards her to go join her.

"You know I was only playing with ya right? She say's as she gestures to the bag of chips.

I nod. Wait, what?"

"Wait what? You been messing with me?" I asked a little bit angry.

"What? A girl needs to make a good impression when meeting a guy."

I blush again.

"So, you wen't through all the trouble to put something in the window to look like a figure and someone how turn the lights on by themselves just to impress me?" I asked smiling.

Her smile disappeared.

"Kanan, I did not do any of that..." She say's quietly. I had to lean in a little to hear better.

"Stop playing around Hera. Who else would it be? The teen and man from the convenience store?"

"Kanan, I swear to god it wasn't me, and I know for sure it wasn't Sabine and Zeb."

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"The two from the convenience store."

All of a sudden all the blinds closed leaving no light to come through, I look up to see the kitchen light swinging slightly left and right while the light fliquired.

"Kanan..." I look at Hera and see the fright in her eyes. This ain't a prank this is real.

Suddenly everything stopped. The blinds opened and sunlight lit the place up once again.

Creak.

I look to my left to where I heard the creak come from, the stairs.

I get up very slowly and quite

"Kan-" I shushed Hera, I walked closer to the stares.

"Hello?" I asked as I stood at the bottom of the stairs

Nothing.

"Is anyone here?" I asked.

Still nothing.

"If this is some kind of prank, this ain't funny." I say getting angry a bit.

"Answer me!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs.

I regret speaking, I regret yelling, I regret not leaving this house when I had the chance, I watch as something comes down the stares fast, giving me no time to react. It collides with me and starts hitting me.

"Get out! This is't your house! Get out!" It kept saying the same words over and over.

"Hera!" I yell for her, not because I was cared or anything...maybe a little.

I felt the kicks and punches stop, I look up to see Hera hold or mostly struggling to keep a kid in her grasp.

I quickly get up and grab the kid and put him in a head lock. He doesn't stop struggling.

"Kid stop it!" I yell.

"Get out! Let me go!" He kept repeating the words again.

"Kid listen! Listen to me!"

He stops and I carefully let him go, ready to catch him if he starts to run again. I tun him so he faces me.

His head is down and his blueish, blackish hair hiding his face.

"Look at me." He makes no move to do so.

I grab his chin to force him to look at me, only to get bit...hard.

"Oww!" I yell grabbing my hand. He takes off out the door in a split second.

"He's fast..." I say covering my hand.

I look up at Hera to see her face look gloom.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked getting up.

"I wasn't lying about a couple living here, they were still pretty young I think and they had a son, a kid From what I heard, one night on Empire day, some guards or whatever there called came and took the couple away. The kid was found the next day crying under his parents bed, he brought to an orphanage escaped a year later, no ones if he's alive or dead. But from what we just saw he could be alive."

"What did his parents do?" I asked

"They were spy's or people who spoke what they wanted to speak. And what they did was against the law."

"Oh...So you think that kid we just saw was the son of them?

"I don't know for sure, there's a lot of street rats around here."

"What where there names?"

"I don't know, I never asked"

She looks at me and smile but I could tell she was still sad or frighten, maybe both. Girl's are difficult.

"I see you later?" She ask's

"You bet." I wink and smiled at her.

She leaves. I sit at the kitchen table and think about what just happened.


	4. Police? Cat? Wait What?

Kanan POV

It's been 3 weeks since I last saw the boy. Hera been coming over a lot more to hang out and to help me figure out the boys parents and him. The only info I have of him is him being a street rat for a long time and his parents being spy's. But seeing how they vanished suddenly and by vanished I mean killed, we have no lead.

The next day Zeb and Sabine come over since it was there day off. Hera has told them what we have been doing since we...talked about the Ghost Boy.

"Mate, you been doing this for three weeks right? Why not just give up?" Zeb said.

"No, I want to know more about this kid and what happen to him." I said while looking through papers.

"You should at least take a break, you been doing this for a long period" Sabine said.

Sign

"Yea your right. You guys want to go out to eat?"

"As long as your paying!" Zeb said. I chuckle "Your lucky I still have some left over money when I bought the house.

"You don't have a job yet?" Hera asked as she put down the old newspaper.

"Nope, nobody is hiring really and the jobs that are available I won't do good at." I say

"Have you applied to the police station?" Hera asked

"Why would I?" I asked. Doing work like that wouldn't be good for me since I'm clumsy, can get knocked out real quick and easy and barely know how to shoot a gun.

"Cause this town needs a Cowboy and we don't have one yet" Zeb says as he laughs. I glare as Sabine and Hera join. I huff in annyoment.

"Oh come on Mate, lighten up a bit! Besides we need more police officers here in our town, there's not many to help catch all the bad guys and...the Ghost Boy." Zeb whispered the last part.

Sign. Maybe it won't be so bad to apply.

"Also you can some information on the people who lived here and the Ghost Boy." Sabine said.

"Fine, I will go apply tomorrow." I say finally. I see Hera smile.

"Great! I'll see you there." She say's

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"I also work there Kanan. Did saying 'Great I'll see you there' not make hint?"

"Oh..." I say blushing from embarrassment.

"Anyways, I got to go. I have night shift." Hera says as she grabs her things and heads out the door. We all say our goodbye to her.

"Wait, how come she can't get info on the parents and Ghost Boy?" I asked.

"She would if she she could, but when she's working there's always someone watching for a slip up or doing something they shouldn't thing to get top officer and a raise, And Hera is set on the raise." Sabine say's

"Then why am I joining?" I asked slightly confused, "Won't the same thing happen to me?"

"Nope, since Hera is the closest officer to getting the raise he/she would only follow her."

"Oh okay."

"Well Me and Zeb got to go now. Our Boss the Grand Inquistor he likes beginning called added more hours for tomorrow so we need to go rest." Sabine say's

"Alright. I see ya guys later. Thanks for the help by the way." I say while heading to the front door with them.

"No problem mate." Zeb says.

We say our goodbyes and the I am alone once again. As I start heading to the kitchen table again I hear a knock on my door. I go and open it and see it was Sabine.

"Sorry. I forgot to ask if you can keep a look out for a dog? His name is Chopper and he is a Golden Retriever with an Orange collar. He also very noisy and aggressive."

"Sure, I'll keep a lock out. Is he your dog?" I asked

"Me, Zeb and Hera's actually. We all agreed to help with the dog." Sabine say's

"Oh ok, well I'll keep an eye out then." I smile as I wave goodbye again.

"Thanks! Bye!" She said as she ran off.

I shut the front door and go to my bedroom.

"Man it's been a long day..." I said to myself.

Creak

Please not tonight...please not tonight!

Creak

I don't want to die! I have to tell Hera how I feel about her still!

CREAK

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I yell as I tried to somewhat protect myself.

I waited a few minutes and heard nothing.

I open my eye's to see a black cat sitting by the window. Oh no. I already have enough bad luck. Sorry cat. Good that scared me. I change into a brown shirt and black sweatpants and clime into bed.

~A few minutes latter~

"Meow. Meow. Meeeooow." That cat won't leave alone until I let it in huh?

I groan as I get up and open the window. The cat quickly jumps in and sits at the end of the bed.

"As long as you don't go near my face that's alright." I say as I clime into bed again and this time falling asleep quietly.

"Meow."

"Uhhh!"


	5. Chip a Chop

Kanan POV

"All I need is your social security number and you home address." The women at the desk said as she handed me a piece of paper to write on. I grabbed a pen from the cup and began to write my SCN down and address.

"And once your done with that I will need to see you ID and have you signature here on the dotted lines." She say's as she takes the finished piece of paper and hands me the new one. I use the same pen and sign my name and place my ID on it for her to copy it.

"I'll be right back with this" She say's as she get's up and heads into another room.

I finally able to get a job and the best part, I'm going to be able to work with Hera! And I guessed you found out what job I applied for huh. Yep a Police Officer. Not the best job for a town that barley has any crime but I'm able to protect the people and be with Hera more. And to get more info on that boy.

The women comes back a copy of the stuff she copied and my ID.

"Here is a copy of all the stuff and your scheduled, since you have military experience you won't be needing to go through training."

"Thanks, I'll see you later" I say as I grabbed the papers and head to my truck. As I enter the smell of the ice cream that is still stained in my seat hit me full force with a terrible smell. It takes me all my might not to puke, I have tried everything to get the smell out but nothing has worked so now I'm stuck with it until I find someplace to clean it or buy a new truck.

I start the engine and drove to the Convenience Store. One to talk to Zeb and Sabine and to find something to get ride of the smell for a bit. As I was driving I saw a golden retriever run across the street. Wait weren't Sabine and Hera looking for a golden retriever? I slam on my breaks and jump out of my truck and after the dog. What was his name again?

"CHINNY" I yell as I chase after it.

"CHECKER!" Nope not that either. It started with a 'C' that's all I remember.

Chip? Chop? Chopper? Chopper!

"CHOPPER!" I yell and the dog stops and me tripping over it face first into a mud puddle...

"Bark!" I lift my face out of the mud and slowly look at the dog who was wagging it's tail and smiling.

"You did that on purpose didn't you." I say as I get up and reach for his collar. The tag said

Chopper

555-555

4 May LN

Yep, that's Hera's address alright.

"Come on boy, we need to get you back to Hera." As I mention her name he happily starts walking with me back to my car. This has not been my week at all I say as I try to get ride of the mud on my face.

Hera POV (Omg someone new! xD)

I was making my dinner when I heard my doorbell ring. I rush to the door and open to see a mud face Kanan and a golden retriever happily by his side.

"Chopper!" I yell as I knell down and hug him and in return, he licks my face.

"No hello for me?" I look up to see Kanan trying his best to smile and look good at the same time.

"Sorry" I say as I get up.

"Come on it, let's get that dirt off your face."

"Thank you' I walk towards the kitchen with him following behind.

"That is dirt right?" I ask while grabbing some paper towels and getting them wet.

"Y-Yea!" He say's.

"If you say so" I chuckle as I wipe his face.

"So what's new?" He asks.

"Oh nothing really, my ex came back a few hours ago to grab his stuff and that's pretty much it."

"Oh." Is all he said

"How about you?" I say sitting down next to him now since his face was clean enough until he took a shower.

He smiles and grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to me. I open it to find it is a schedule for work at the Police Station.

"You applied!" I asked surprised.

A look of confusion and scared showed on his face.

"You wanted me to join right?" He asked in a way if he did something he didn't mean to do.

"Yes but I didn't know if you were actually going to do it! This is going to be so much fun!" I sequel as I hug him. I quickly realized what I was doing and quickly jumped back blushing.  
"S-sorry." I say looking at my lap.

"I-It's okay" He replies.

I look back at the schedule and see that he has almost the same time as me.

"Were almost working at the same time" I say

"Really?" His voice sounded excited.

"But I have one question." I ask looking back up at him.

"Yes?" He already knew what I was going to ask.

"How come you don't need to go in training?"

I watch as he looks down at his lap and takes a deep breath before looking back up at me.

"I was in the military before." A flash of pain or guilt showed on his face but vanished as quickly as it came.

"Oh." I say, I glance at the clock to see it was almost 9.

"Well Kanan I would love to talk but I have work early in the morning and you still have to unpack and get your work stuff and take a shower." He laughs at the last part.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He ask as he stands up.

"Yep, I'll give you a call once I'm off. Okay?" I say as we head to the door.

"It's a date" He say's as he smiles and walks out the door. I shut it behind him and walk over to my couch. Chopper joining me.

"I still have to call Sabine and Zeb about you." I say

"But maybe I could have a little fun with them for a little more." I say as I grab my phone and go to gallery, in there contained pictures and videos of Zeb and Sabine dressing up as dogs and acting like one to 'try' to get Chopper attention.

I laugh as I watched the video again.


	6. We Know Who You Are

Ezra POV

It was going to be winter soon and my cloths are not suit for winter. Guess it's time to go out and get some stuff.

Let's see what do I need? I look around the place Im and make a note of what I will need

A few blankets, heavy kind. A jacket, lantern, socks, gloves, hats, coat and some food that could last for awhile which will be very very hard to get. I cant always go out and get food when it winter, its a blizard everyday!

I grab the very little money I have left to buy some can food.

I live a bit far from the town, in the open fields.

I like it, its quiet and the view is amazing especially since its in an old abandon tower.

I grab my backpack and head down the ladder.

SNAP

I look to my shoulder to see the strap of the backpack broke. Great...

Once I got down I taped it together with the tape I had in my backpack and started walking to town.

Kanan POV

It's been a few weeks since we seen the Ghost boy and when I started work, I still haven't been able to get the file on the boy yet but today I will. Turns out a little town has a lot of problems which the police have to handle.

I grab my cowboy hat and head out. Since it was going to be winter soon I wanted to enjoy the fresh air. Hera told me that we might not even have to work in the winter since it's always a blizard here.

I wonder how the Ghost boy lived through it?

I shook that thought from my mind and headed to the police station which was fairly close.

"Hey Liz." I say to here as I enter through the front office.

"Hey Kanan, you here to look for Ghost boy file again?"

"Heh" I rubbed my next out of a little embarrassment.

"Hera was here earlier and looked through some more stuff so there's a smaller pile."

"I tell her thanks" I say as I walk into the back.

As she said there was a smaller pile.

I sat down in the wooden chair i occupied so little times these past few weeks. I grab the first box and opened it.

Let's she

Sex: M

Age: 8

Date Of Birth: June 16 2005

Date Of Death: August 27 2013

Cause: Fell from a high tower.

Parents: Suicide

Blond-

"Nope" His parents were killed by the imperials.

I grabbed the next one and opened it.

Sex: M

Age: 7

Date of Birth: May 4 2004

Date of Death: Unknown

Parents: Killed by Imperials

Brown Hair, Green-

I put it in the no pile.

So many kids were killed during the attack. I wish I could of helped them but I was fighting in Iraq.

I shake the thought from my head and continue.

I grabbed one from the middle and opened it.

Sex: M

Age: 7

Date of Birth: January 15 2005

Date of Death: Unknown

Parents: Killed by Imperials

Blue eyes, Bluish hair, Tanish skin-

Hera POV

I was about to sit down and read for a little when someone started knocking on my door viciously. I open the door to see a smiling Kanan.

"Kanan why are you smiling like a manic and knocking on my door like someone from the purge moving trying to get in?"

He hands me a folder.

"What this?"

"Just read what it say's inside." He say's still smiling. I look at him questionably but open it to read it.

Sex: M

Age: 7

Date of Birth: January 15 2005

Date of Death: Unknown

Parents: Killed by Imperials

Blue eyes, Bluish hair, Tanish skin

Name: Ezra Bridger

Parents Name: Mira Bridger, Ephraim Bridger

"Oh my god! You found it!" I say as I looked up to him smiling also like a maniac.

"I know!"

"Wait where's the family information page?" I asked looking though it.

He stops smiling and stares at me in shock.

"Just kidding" I say holding it up.

"Don't do that again." He say's as he smiles and wonders in. I follow behind and sit with him on the couch.

"You want to read it or do you want me to?" He asked holding the paper in the air.

"I will." I grabbed it and started reading out loud.

"Mira and Ephraim Bridger were two spys of the Pentagon. There plan was to tell everyone of the US what they are really doing behind there doors and what they are saying to us is fake. Some people were hired to kidnap them and bring them in for questions.

But as for breaking a law and still were able to speak they killed the couple.

Ezra Bridger- there kid was taken in for questioning and once finish brought to an orphanage."

I look at Kanan and he had a look of sadness on his face. Who wouldn't.

"I know it sounds short but they put a brief of everything into small stuff so if were in a rush we got the info quicker."

He nods.

"At least we know his name now right?" I asked

"Yea..." He was now looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I put the folder down on the coffee table next to us and sit towards him.

"It's just...a kid so young going through all that? and since he was 7! That's just to much"

I didn't have to say anything, he knew I felt the same way.

KNOCK KNOCK

I give him a reasoning smile before getting up and head to the door and open it.

"Hey Hera." Sabine said with a bright smile

"Hi Sabine, whats up?" I ask leaning against the door frame. I hear Kanan in the back get up to join me.

"Nothing much just wondering if you got any info on the Ghost boy yet? And if you have any water balloons."

"First, yes we found out who the Ghost boy was and second-" I was cut short when Sabine grabbed me by the arms and shaked me screaming 'Who is he?!'

"His name is Ezra Bridger."

"oh my god! I need to tell Zeb! hold on! I'll be right back!" She say's as she runs back to the store.

"Did she not know we could of just called him from the home phone?"

"I guess she got to excited" I laugh a little. I shut the door and turn around to face Kanan.

"So any plans tonight?" I asked

"Not really. Might look for some more info on the kid."

"Oh to bad, I was going to invite you for dinner tonight. Guess it has to wait." I say smiling and walking past him.

"W-wait I guess I- I could do dinner tonight." I turn back around to face him.

"Meet me at the pizza place on R2-D2 St. It nothing fancy so dress normal." I smiled

"We'll meet you there!" I look behind me to see a grumpy Zeb and a chirpy Sabine standing by my now open window.

I smiled.

"Make sure we get two kid menus too." I whisper to him.

"Hey!" Zeb says.

We all started laughing as Zeb started getting more grumpy.

"Guess we need to make a secret date night next time."

"I guess so" I smile.

TIME SKIP TO THE PIZZA PLACE!

Kanan POV

"This is the best pizza I had ever had..." I say as I take another bite of his Cheese pizza.

"And the best thing is it's cheap!" Sabine yells.

"So Kanan what's the kids name?" Zeb asked

"Didn't Sabine already tell you?" I asked

"When she came to get me she was talking to fast to understand what she was saying"

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Well, his name is Ezra Bridger, he's 15 now."

"15? I thought he was like 10 looking at how small he is." Zeb says as he takes a sip of his drink

"Thats what I thought but I bet hes like that for not getting his nutrients for 8 years."

Zeb spits out his drink as Sabine trys not to choke and die on pizza.

"What!?" Zeb yells and people start too look at us.

"He's been living on the streets for 8 years."

"Wow..." Sabine says

"Yea."

"I wonder how he survives the summer and winter since out here in this little town we have blizzards and days that are just below -30 DEGREES. And during the summer we have massive heat waves. like 120 degress."

How the hell did he survive that kind of weather for 8 years!?

"Well enough talk, I have to go close the shop before it gets to late. Thank you Kanan for dinner."

"No problem, thanks for asking me for dinner."

She smiles back

"Just kiss already" Zeb says as he looked grumpy.

Me and Hera both blushed at the comment and get up to go pay for the pizza.

"You want to come with me?" She asked as we head out the door.

"Sure" I say as we ALL go and walk to the store. Once we got there Hera started putting the open food away and Sabine and Zeb clean the floors.

"Anything I could do?" I asked not liking being the only one not doing something.

"Can you clean the windows?" Sabine asked handing me a bottle of spray and a small towel.

"Yea."

I began to clean the windows when I hear the bell from the door rings meaning someone walked into the store. I ignored it and kept cleaning.

"Are you still open?" He asked?

"Only for a few more minutes. What do you ne-" At first I thought a robber came in when I heard her gasp but as I turn around I see that it was the Ghost boy.

I quickly run to the door and lock it. He looks at me with fear in his blue eyes.

"Why are you looking the door?" He asked as he steps closer to me.

"We know who you are kid"

He glances to his left to see Hera...


	7. Escape and Trust

Kanan POV

"Are you still open?" He asked?

"Only for a few more minutes. What do you ne-" At first I thought a robber came in when I heard her gasp but as I turn around I see that it was the Ghost boy.

I quickly run to the door and lock it. He looks at me with fear in his blue eyes.

"Why are you looking the door?" He asked as he steps closer to me.

"We know who you are kid"

He glances to his left to see Hera closing in on him. Using the mirror in the place he noticed Sabine and Zeb closing in on him too. Surprisingly the boy was calm, he looked around, noticing Zeb and Sabine but also noticing something else that I was a split second to late. The drive throw window...

I jump at him but was to late as he jumped up and ran through the aisles grabbing cans and other stuff while somehow avoiding the hands of Zeb and Sabine. Before we could even attempt to grab and jump him again he's already out the small drive thru window leaving money on the counter.

"Dammit!" Zeb yells as he slams his hand down on a rack of snowballs.

"Ew..." Sabine says as she see the mushy Snowballs now.

"Kid clever." Hera says and I cant help and agree. Of course he would be clever , he lived on the streets half his life, had to learn what to do in these situations.

"Kid going to try and avoid us more now since we technically held him against his will and tried to capture him." Sabine said. She's right, got to make sure we have a bandanna or something to cover our face if we meet again.

"There's always next time, anyways I'm tired so I'm going to go home. See ya later" Sabine said as she grabbed her stuff from the break room and left.

"Same, see ya guys later" Zeb said as he did the same thing.

"So, what you want to do?" I asked Hera.

"Could head over to your place, you still got some unpacking to do right?" I shrugged, saying it was only a few boxes. But we ended up at my house still.

"Why does your truck smell weird?" She asked

"HA! Funny you should ask." I sat down on the couch, where she sat next to me.

"Do tell." She smiled. Oh how beautiful her smile was.

"It was when I was buying some food when i first moved here, also the first time I encountered the boy probably. Anyways, I first say Sabine when she was covered in purple slush, I kinda stared to long and she called me cowboy and I kinda uh called her uh Barney..."

I blush a little as Hera burst out in laughter.

"Barney!? Oh my god! If she wasn't working there she would of have killed you!" She kept laughing a little but calmed down and give me the signal to continue, which i did.

"I then met Zeb when checking out. He pretty much said the same thing as Sabine, cowboy and all. And then he asked if i carried a gun and I bluffed a little and pretend I had my gun with me. He got scared after I pretend to shoot and he got scared and that's all really."

I wasn't going to tell her the ice cream part...

"What about the Ice cream part hmm?"

Well fuck.

"Uh I don't know all the details but I know the Sabine might of done it..."

She burst out laughing again and I couldn't help blush again. How embarrassing.

"Is that why your truck smells weird?" She asked between laughs.

I nod, afraid my voice will speak something else.

"What a great welcoming you had."

I laugh a little until she calmed down.

"Want to order a pizza?" I ask.

"Would love to sweetie but I got work in a few hours and no offence we just had pizza not to long ago."

"Pizza can be eaten for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Maybe desert sometimes." I said. Who doesn't love pizza.

"Well maybe for you but for me its snowballs." She giggles at the disgust of my face.

"Goodnight Kanan, if anything happens ring me." She said as she get's up and kisses my cheek then leaves.

I still decided to order pizza, and of course some brownies. I call the number and order my favorite pizza, extra cheese with pepperoni and garlic crust. With a side of brownies and garlic butter. As I wait for the pizza I finish unpacking the boxes that I forgot about, which turned out be decoration and some pictures.

I hang them up and put some stuff up. One picture I grabbed was me and Depa. We were playing pirates. A tear ran don my face. Depa. What happened...

I was knock out of my thoughts when the doorbell rung. I quickly wipe the tear from my face and made my way tot he front door with my wallet. I open it and expected to see the delivery man but what was even better was the boy. He looked up and fear crossed his face for a split second.

"Sir."

I kept staring, not suspecting to see the boy for awhile.

"Sir!"

"Yes..." Something feels weird.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a blanket for the night?" He asked, no sign of emotion in his face but the shiver of his teeth.

"Uh sure. Why don't you come in?" I asked hoping he'll say yes.

"No thanks." I shrug and walk to a closet were I kept spare blankets and pillows. I grab the heaviest blanket knowing it was going to be a cold night.

"You can stay here for the night you know." I told him as I stood by the entrance of the front door with him.

"Sorry but I don't like strangers, mostly people."

"Well my door is always open if you need a place."

"Uh thanks?" He asked as he took the blanket and walked away.

"Keep the blanket by the way!" I yelled

"Thanks!" He yells back and disappear in the snow.

At that moment the pizza guy arrives and I pay him. As I shut the front door I dropped the pizza and banged my head against the door.

"Stupid. Stupid! Stupid!" My only chance to get him and I just let him go. Maybe this is good, maybe this is some kind of trust for him...

"Meowwww." I look down and see the cat eating a slice of pizza.

"Ugh." I slide down the door and grab a slice of pizza.

"Bon appétit" I said as I took a bit of the pizza.


	8. Hot Chocolate

Ezra POV

I don't like asking for help from people, especially when it's the people who tried to catch you in the store earlier today. He staring at me...Is he planning a way to get me again?

"Sir." I said with a bit of shakiness in my voice. Not only that, the blizzard was a few minutes away from starting and all he air dropped below -10 or something. Sure am glad I have socks.

"Sir!" I said again noticing that he didn't respond the first time. He shakes his head and looks at me.

"Yes...?" He asked. What is wrong with this dude.

I asked for some blankets I could borrow for the night. He also invited me which is a big no no. One reason is do not enter a strangers house. Learned that the hard way. Second, don't enter a house if its someone who's trying to catch you.

I said no and he shrugs as he goes to a hall closest and grabs some heavy looking blankets.

"You can stay here you know." He asked me.

"Sorry but I don't like strangers, mostly people." Animals are more fun to talk to and be around. They don't try to kill you. Well some.

"Well my door is always open if you need a place." I looked him with a face. You tried to kidnapped me and now offering me to stay?

"Uh thanks?" I didn't know what to say, what would you say. I grab the blankets from him, keeping an eye on his hands just in case he does something.

"Keep the blankets by the way!" He yells as I was walking away.

"Thanks!" Now I have some warmth for the winter, now I need to find some more food cause I know what I have now won't last long.

As I was walking back to my little make shift home area the blizzard decided to start. Great. I had a winter jacket on but it was still freezing so I grabbed one of the smaller blankets the guy gave me and wrapped it around me. I need to get home now or I will be freezing my little toes off. Literally.

~~Some time Later~~

I finally reached my home and climb up the ladder, it was an old tower used for communications but once technology finally started expanding they stopped using it. As I enter the tower I started putting the blankets in a little pile of warmth and heat up some water. I strip off my cloths that were wet and put them next to the little fire. The downside to this tower is that there a few holes but I was able to cover them up. I need to go back to my safe spots and grab some stuff to bring here. Seems I won't be able to go out that much this winter.

Once the water was hot enough I put a can of beans in the water, it will cook faster and not be burnt. After eating the beans and putting the fire out I got as comfy as I can in the blankets and tried to fall asleep, for some reason tomorrow feels like it will be interesting.

~~Next Morning~~

Kanan POV

The boy was right there. Right there in front of me and I just let him walk away in the frikin blizzard?!

I close my eyes and scream into my pillow. So stupid!

'Hey now your a rock star, get your game on co-' I pick up my phone and answer without a care of who it was.

"Kanan speaking." Let me go back to sleep so I can yell more at myself.

"No good morning for me?" Hera says on the line.

"Hera! G-good morning!" I look at the clock and mentally groan.

9:00 AM

"What can I do for ya?" I asked

"Well since you ask so nicely I was wondering if you can come help me put up some decorations for Christmas." It sounds nice. I don't remember decorating Christmas stuff in a long time.

"Sure thing! I'll be over in a few." I said my goodbyes and got ready. Hmm. Should I go for something hot looking or warmth.

After awhile I decided to go for warmth after I checked the temperature. Screw that. I can look hot another day when its like not below 0 degress.

I walk downstairs and grab two mugs and make some hot chocolate. I smile. I miss you Depa. I put some little marshmallows in the mugs before I head out the door and walk across the street.

"Well there's the cowboy." I glare at her.

"I guess you won't be getting any hot chocolate then." I said as I went to dump it.

"NO!" She rushes over and grabs the mug out of my hands.

"You dare waste the hot chocolate!?" She said as she was protecting it with her body.

"I want hot chocolate!" I turn and see Sabine and Zeb covered head to toe in winter gear,.

"I'll go make some more then." I said as I hand my mug over to Sabine so she can have it.

"So warm." She smiles and takes a sip.

"I have some in my house so save the trip and get it from my place." Hera said as she opened the garage. Which finally got fixed before the storm thank the god. I nod and head in side and meted with Chopper

"Hey Chopper." Guess he doesn't like the snow. I walk over to the kitchen and looked everywhere for the chocolate.

"Where are you..."

"There in the glass jar on the counter." I shot up and turn around to see Sabine standing there.

"You scared me." I said as I turn around and go for the jar of brown stuff.

"...Do you like Hera?" I turn around and smile.

"Of course. She's beautiful, smart, funny. She has a way of making things seem okay in the worst of times. And always knows what to say."

"Then why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"She just got out of a bad relationship, I don't want to push it." Even thoe its been like 3 months or something. It's still best to give time to a break up.

"They dated for like a month. I think Hera was done with him after the first week." She laughed.

"He started walking around the house with his white tidies and leaving a big mess everywhere.'

"Oh?" I used to do the same thing but Depa started making me stand outside with just my boxers...how to make a habit die 101 with Depa

"So?" She said as she came closer, whispering.


	9. Sickey, Snowy, Shoey

Kanan POV

"...Do you like Hera?" I turn around and smile.

"Of course. She's beautiful, smart, funny. She has a way of making things seem okay in the worst of times. And always knows what to say."

"Then why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"She just got out of a bad relationship, I don't want to push it." Even thoe its been like 3 months or something. It's still best to give time to a break up.

"They dated for like a month. I think Hera was done with him after the first week." She laughed.

"He started walking around the house with his white tidies and leaving a big mess everywhere.'

"Oh?" I used to do the same thing but Depa started making me stand outside with just my boxers...how to make a habit die 101 with Depa

"So?" She said as she came closer, whispering.

"I...i don't know what to say. Like, do i ask her to dinner or just straight up ask her…" I said as I finish mixing the chocolate and handed the mug to her.

"You should do a little surprise, like put notes everywhere giving her hints, or the dinner idea sounds nice. But she doesn't like fancy places so Pizza Palace or any other place would be a better place to do it." Sabine stared at me as she took a sip out of her mug.

"You been planning this for awhile haven't you." I said as I smiled at her. Walking towards the door.

"Have been for the last 2 months." She smiled back as she opened the door for me and proceed outside.

Ezra POV

I woke up and i can easily tell I was sick, I spent to much time outside last night.

"Hmmuh." Man do i sound awful and man do i feel awful l. I should really stay inside today but i need to go out and get some food. As i try to move I already start to think of excuses with myself to stay here and just sleep, but every excuses ends with food. I slowly put on my pants and layers of shirts and socks. I put on my shoes and realize it was about time to get new ones. I wiggle my toe through the hole.

"Great." I grab the bag underneath the blankets and see how much money i have.

"10 bucks… and shoes are really expensive during the winter." That's when all the boots and waterproof stuff comes out. I might have to look through some dumpsters.

"Great. Great great great!" I yelled as I started coughing.

"Get off your ass Ezra and go." And that is what I just did slowly into the freezing morning. At least it wasn't snowing.

Kanan POV

We been shoveling the drive wasy of both houses for the past hour now. Hera went inside to use the washroom.

"Alright, it's almost lunch and were about finish. Where should we go out to eat today."

"PIzza!" i looked at Sabine who had a smug look on her face.

"How about Sushi." Zeb said and got a jabbed in the ribs from Sabine.

"What was that for!" Zeb glared at her before she pulled him down to her level and whispers into his ear and he starts to grin widely.

"Actually pizza sounds nice." He looks at me with the big grin still on his face.

"What's going on here." I look and see Hera walking out of the house putting on her gloves.

"We were talking about where to go for lunch since it's so close." I said

"How about the Pizza Palace?" She said and we all burst out laughing

"What?!" She asked confused

"We were just talking about that." Zeb said as he starts heading towards my truck.

"Well let's get going." i said. We all decided to take my truck, thanking the god it was a four seater. On the way there we listen to some oldies which was nice.

"OMG" I jump at the sound of Sabines screaming.

"WHat!" i yelled slamming on my breaks.

"Its the Ghost Boy!" i turn to her and look to where she's pointing wide eye. And she was right, there I saw him jumping into a dumpster. I pull over and get out with everyone else, crossing the street to get by the boy.

"No one speak." i whisper to them as we get closer. The boy throws something out from the dumpster hitting Zeb on the head.

"Ow!" The boy jumps us and looks straight at us.

"Oh its you guys again." He said as he went back to rumerging throw the dumpster.

"Not scared of us anymore?" Zeb asked. Rubbing his head.

"Well from my point of view, i have the advantage." He said as he popped back up and gesturing to the dumpster. Sabine got the idea and backed away a little.

"We don't mind getting dirty." I said.

"Well most of us." As me Hera and Zeb looked at Sabine.

"What, there new." She gestured to her shoes.

"I got some dog shit in a bag in a corner right here, come closer to me and it's going on you." he said as he was back in the dumpster.

"What are you looking for." Food probably, he didn't get much from the store last time.

"Shoes." That too. His shoes did look out of condition last time I saw him, probably had them for a few years.

"Why not try looking in the dumpster behind the shoe store." Sabine said.

"Already looked, nothing." He said dually. HIs voice sounded quieter too.

"How about I buy you a pair." Hera said.

He jumped out this time, brushing himself off.

"Thanks but no thanks." He looked at me and then to the rest.

"See ya." He said as he waved and started walking to properly another dumpster. Us following close behind.

"Come on kid, just let us buy you the shoes." Zeb said.

"I said no and please stop following me." He said as he kept walking.

"How about this then, we take you with us for some pizza." Sabine said.

"Or whatever you want at the place." I chipped in.

"No is no, stop bugging me!" He started to cough uncontrollably. I go up to the kid who was to busy hacking up a storm to notice and started patting his back. He instantly flinch and backed away.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He said as he stared me down and never in my life have i been scared of a child. He then turned and walked away. Leaving us with our mouths wide.

"That kid has a death stare, I never been so afraid of someone like that before." Sabine said.

"I think he would have something more dangerous than a stare from the time living on the streets." Zeb said. I kept looking in the direction of where he walked away.

"You guys still want to get pizza or just go home." I asked. I turn around and they all said pizza. I throw my keys at Hera and told her i will meet her there. That kid was sick, really sick. He looked fine last night but it was dark and snowy. How long has he been sick? I started running in the direction of where he gone. I could hear Hera yelling my name.

Ezra POV

"Stupid people always running my day." Can't i have one day without any interruption. One day!

I started walking to another dumpster after leaving the people with their mouths open. I knew my glare had an effect on people.

"Ha." I can't help it. Their faces! I burst out laughing that turned into a coughing fit. About a few minutes has pass I start heading back on my task for shoes. I should try the other shoe store but thats across town and I don't want to travel to far. I start to think of other places that might have shoes. Very few, but there is one store that will throw anything away when they put new stock up. I start heading that way, trying to keep my shoe on half the time.

-10 minutes later-

"I seriously... need to start….grabbing everything...in one...night….WOOO!" I stopped and stretch. Long ass walk, even longer when your flipin sick. I quickly head behind the building and start rummaging thru it and to my luck it was filled with many many shoes. I should grab a couple pairs just in case others don't work out well.

"Oh and would you look at that, some scarfs and sock too." Today is a god day, besides the sickness. I look around real quick to see if i can find some type of bag and i do. Grabbing it quickly and shoving my size of shoe and some bigger ones in the bag with the scarfs and socks.

….it's to heavy.

"Great!"

I can always come back but they might be gone by then and I don't want to hide anything. I'm not the only street rat here, especially in this part of town.

"Well will you look at who it is! The street rat!" So long for a nice day. I turn around and see the Fifth Brother. No one knew his real name, no one knew why he was called the fifth brother, never saw his sibling before, only his sister, the seventh sister. What is with there family with the number names.

"Hello Fifth Brother." I spat. I beat him in many fights, but he also beat me many times too. He is part of the imperial family. A assastent to his sister too.

"What's in the bag street rat." He went to grab it, I slap his hand away glaring at him.

"My stuff. So do me a favor before I beat your ass, leave me alone." I push the bag near the dumpster, ready to fight.

"I would give up now street rat. We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He started pulling out his knife. One i knew to well.

"Like i said the thousands of other times, I ain't joining your stupid group." I have no idea why they keep asking me to join them. It's clear they hate me and want me dead.

"Oh come on, you will finally have some place warm to stay, 3 meals every day." He said with a forced smile, I smile knowing he is force to say those awful things to me.

"And forced to this and forced to do that. How about we both make this easy for the both of us and we just stop this shit about joining your little group. OK?"

"You know I can't do that. As much as I would love to I can't." With that said he lunges towards me and strikes.


End file.
